I'm a stalker
by nickandcory
Summary: I've got to stop staring at him. If I keep staring, he's going to think I'm a freak. He's already caught me staring twice today, I don't really think I want a third time. Just a cute oneshot, Niley


I've got to stop staring at him. If I keep staring, he's going to think I'm a freak. He's already caught me staring twice today, I don't really think I want a third time. I looked down at the notebook in front of me and tried to hurry and take the notes that the teacher was instructing but it really wasn't working. I was way too distracted with _him_ and I could even listen to what Mr. Fletcher was saying. You know how in Charlie Brown where all he hear's is 'blah,blah,blah' yeah that's kind of what I here. Except this is real life and I shouldn't be hearing that. I made a deal with myself saying that if I look up one more time to catch a glimpse of him than I would be able to focus in the lesson. I'm going to have to if I wanted to have classwork points for the day.

So I look up and look at his curly hair. He has the coolest curly hair ever I swear. Like tight curls not the one's that are loose and look like a girls, but the really adorable ones. And his muscles are amazing, when he wears his white shirts you can see them the best. He's a tease it seems like, because that's all he wears are those tight white tees. And his arms are ripped and are drool worthy. He has these freckles all along his face, or as other's like to call them, angel kisses. Guys don't like them to be called that though, they claim that to be too girly. And his eyes, yes they were squinty but they were cute like that. His brown eyes were addicting too, almost as addicting as what they looked liked which was chocolate.

He just had me under a spell. A sick twisted spell.

My eyes wandered his body until they made their way up to his face again, and shockingly he was looking back. My face got hot as I realized I was caught...again. He smiled and looked forward placing his head on his hand with his body shaking. Great now he was laughing at me. I was a creeper now. I tried to get my mind to focus on the lesson again, but my mind was going a mile a minute thinking about how he probably thought I was a weirdo. I ducked my head down and just watched the back of my eye lids. I was too embarrassed to look anywhere else but them. The teacher eventually stopped talking, well in my ears because I blocked him out.

The bell rang and my head sprang up. I must have dozed off a little because class seemed to go by so fast at the end. I looked around and saw that he was talking to the teacher about something. So I grabbed my books and made a dash out of the classroom. There was no way I wanted to run into him after I got caught staring at him so many times. I walked quickly to my locker passing all my friends as the stood at their own which were only a couple down from mine. I opened mine and caught a glimpse at the pictures on my locker door. I had amazing friends, I wasn't popular but I didn't need to be popular to have awesome friends. They were outgoing, crazy and I wouldn't trade them in for any party freaks like that were at this school. I shoved my English notebooks into my locker and got out my Trig books so I wouldn't have to get them after lunch. I shut my locker and I saw him making his way down the hallway. I usually saw him as I went to lunch, but today I wasn't feeling up to seeing him. So I turned the opposite direction and started walking down the hall.

I was hoping he didn't see me as I went into the cafeteria and dropped my books off at the table. I went up into line and saw my best friends Demi and Carly standing in the other line. They smile and frantically wave to me, I return the gesture before turning straight into the line. His voice was behind me, I didn't look up and I didn't make a move. I tried not to be obvious, but to be discrete. I didn't want to make presence known. So I walk as slow as I can as if I'm a deer not wanting to be caught in a meadow. I grabbed my tray and my lunch, as I pay and leave. I made it to my table and sit down just as Demi and Carly was. I looked around as they were talking and see him walking to his table with friends. Something that he liked to do, hang out with his friends at lunch. They consisted of Justin, Joe (his senior brother), Oliver, Frankie and a bunch of other skater boys. I didn't get it thought, he wasn't a skater.

I didn't join in the conversations much, I just kind of was there. I nodded and laughed at some parts just to make it seem as if I was really paying attention to them. But in truth, my mind was somewhere far else. It's as it he had taken over my brain and just solely focused it on him and only him. He had melted my brain to mush and he's playing with it in his hands. Weird yes, but absolutely true. I looked over once more and found his whole table looking at me smiling, especially his gorgeous smile. Demi and Carly looked back and saw that they were looking over. Demi nudged me a little before giggling like a little school girl. I focused back onto my uneaten lunch, not able to keep the smile off my face. I don't know what that was about but, I oddly liked it.

When the lunch bell rung, I grabbed my lunch tray and threw it away. Carly and Demi continued to chat as we left the cafeteria and I followed along once again pretending I was paying attention. I noticed that they had stopped walking and I looked over to see them with a questioning look upon their faces.

"What?" I ask adjusting my purse strap

"We asked you if you wanted to go shopping with us this Saturday" Carly smiled

I thought about what I had to do this Saturday, to mentally check to see if I had any plans. But before I could answer my mind went blank. It's what happens when he's around me or when he touches me. His warm soft hand moves it's way down my arm and into my own hand as he stand behind me.

"She already has plans" I look up and see his perfect features looking at my friends. His smile is addictive as he looks down at me, kissing my forehead gently. I lean back into the muscle of his chest and smile at my girls.

"Maybe another time"

Demi and Carly giggle a little before walking off. I stood up straight and turned around so I could be face to face with him. I didn't look him straight in the eyes because I was still embarrassed at the fact that he probably still thought I was a creeper.

"Your gonna be late to Trig if we don't get going" He said pulling my hand. I didn't budge just standing there, as if I was waiting for him to bring it up and get it over with. He tugs at my hand again this time laughing "Come on babe we got to go"

I look at him skeptically before walking slowly to him. He laughs again while letting go of my hand and placing an arm around my waist pulling me faster. "We can't take an hour to get there, we only have two minutes to walk across the whole school"

I start to walk fast and I let my arms dangle to my side. I start to get comfortable as more and more time pass, maybe he won't mention it. I let my arm go across his waist and hug him closely to my side, he cologne drifting up into my nose. He smelt to good. Scratch that, he always smells good.

We finally reach the classroom and just as I'm about to go open the door, I'm being pulled off to the side.

"Come on..." I whined as I'm being place against the lockers. His arms on both sides of me, smiling down at me. This is it, this is the moment.

"So..." Nick teased smiling at me

"Please don't" I cried in embarrassment hiding my face in my hands

"I'm flattered really" Nick chuckled taking my hands from my face. I felt his hand go to my chin so that I would look at him. His voice was gentle "Miles look at me"

When I finally did, his soft chocolate eyes were sincere.

"Why do you get so shy all the time"

I shrug and try to cover my face again but he takes my hands in his and intertwines them. He kisses my cheek and brings me closer to him.

"You don't have to be so scared to look at me" Nick smiled kissing my other cheek "It's only natural"

I hate this talk...

"I know" I replied resting my head on his chest

"But just to let you know...I look at you all the time"

I lift my head to see if there was a smirk on his face, or something to show that he's lying to me.

"Really?"

Nick nodded and rested his forehead on top of mine, nose to nose touching.

"All the time, I'm just slick enough so you won't see me" He said kissing me softly once before resting his head back on mine. The bell rang and I looked over and saw that the door was closing. Nick shrugged his shoulders. I tried to walk away so we wouldn't be too late to class and we could come up with a legit excuse but he grabbed my waist and brought me to him again. His soft lips glided against mine as he brought me closer to him. I lifted my arms around his neck, loving the feeling of him closer.

Just loving the feeling of me being his. I was his little stalker girlfriend, but as long as I had the title girlfriend I think we were both okay with it. Because come to find out he was my stalker boyfriend.

**Just a cute one-shot that I wrote at one in the morning. Seriously this only took me an hour to write. So tell me what you thought about it. I liked it!**


End file.
